More Minion Bonding
by Pricat
Summary: Sequel to Minion Bonding and big changes have happened for the family but they're still the same, causing mischief and having adventures
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Hey guys and sorry for not being on for a long while but thanks to my reviewers like Spirit Minion Garrett and this is a sequel to Minion Bonding as I loved writing those one shots plus watching the second movie a lot gave me plenty of ideas and hope you enjoy new antics.**

**In this first one shot, it's Summer meaning the girls and Minion pups are gonna cause mischief and have fun.**

* * *

it was a beauitful day in the Gru house plus it was Summer meaning chaos since the girls and Minion pups had finished school for Summer but Cady laughed as her brother Leo hit her with a pillow.

Both Minion pups were now six and a half now and Pricat's daughter, Jirachi was now three and in pre-school plus the pups were going to day camp, seeing Dave enter.

"Good, you guys are up!

You guys need to get dressed okay?

You and your cousins have day camp, plus know you're going to shake things up." he said.

Cady smirked at her uncle's words revealing her baby fangs despite being a Purple Minion pup.

They were putting on their overalls but Cady was excited getting fired up running downstairs into the kitchen as Lucy giggled along with the girls.

"Morning guys and see you're excited about day camp, huh?" Gru said.

"Yep we're gonna cause mischief!" Edith said as Agnes agreed.

Agnes was now ten and in fourth grade but she still loved unicorns and slept with her fluffy unicorn every night but wore a pink shirt and jean overalls, her trademaek look.

Edith was now twelve but still a spitfire of mischief wearing her pink beanie and her ninja outfit a lot despite being in middle school.

"I bet our Dad and uncles are having fun." Cady told her as Gru chuckled.

He knew that Kevin had taken a course in bartending and mixing drinks for the other Minions.

The girls and pups were done eating and getting ready plus Margo was going to be with her friends as she was sixteen now

Gru was taking the girls and pups to day camp but in the car, Cady and Leo along with Edith were discussing their mischief plans, as Agnes was unsure since she loved her sisters and cousins, but didn't want them to get in trouble.

"Relax sis, we're Gru's kids, trouble fids us." Edityh said shrugging under the seatbelt.

Gru chuckled as they arrived but Kevin was with them wearing his hula skirt over his purple furred body which was sweating since the hot sun and fur didn't mix, as Lucy understood opening the window.

"Tankyu Lucy, the hot sun makes having purple fur unbearable and hope the pups have a good day." he told her.

He saw both Cady and Leo excitedly getting out of the car after Agnes and Edith but the day camp director gulped seeing Gru and his kids, especially the Minion pups.

"Oh hey Mr Gru, I see you brought them back." she said as it was Shannon.

"It's that weirdo who Mom shot in the butt with a dart!" Edith said as Gru blushed.

"Girls!"Gru said as Kevin was filling in the information for the pups along with Pricat for Jirachi as she was anxious since it was Jirachi's first time at day camp. but Gru and Chomper had encouraged her to enrol Jirachi.

"Just be careful, and lok out for each other, okay?" Kevin said to his and Dave's pups.

"We will, Daddy." Cady said.

* * *

"Woo-hoo!" Cady yelled diving into the lake as she was skinny dipping along with her brother, which they did when the family went to the pool as Edith was causing mischief.

"Yeah I bet our uncles are having fun, like the beach." Leo said shaking the wet off as it hit Shannon

"Get out of there at once, whatever you guys are!" Shannon ordered.

"Make me weirdo!" Cady said using the freeze ray.

Edith chuckled as she high fived Cady laughing as she'd been giving the other counsellors a rough time, like using archery, karate among other things and being despicable, meaning Gru would be proud of her but Agnes was playing by herself which bothered Edith since her younger sister was very sweet and imaginative probably playing with her imaginary fruiend.

Later when Gru and Lucy picked the girls and pups up, they had plenty to tell them as Gru chuckled but saw Cady and Leo along with Jirachi out like lights which was cute sighing going home, seeing the Minions having a pool party.


	2. Extreme Mischief

**A/N**

**mORE mINION ANTICS AND HOPE PEOPLE LIKE, AS WATCHING THE SECOND MOVIE EARLIER GAVE ME IDEAS.**

**iN THIS ONE SHOT, THE PUPS ARE CAUSING A LOT OF MISCHIEF FRM BASEBALL TO MISCHIEF IN THE KITCHEN.**

* * *

Lately Cady had became fixated with baseball after watching the World Series with Gru, Kevin and Edith so the female Purple Minion pup decided they should have their own World Series making the pups and Minions excited since they liked playing sports in the house despite breaking many things like vases.

"We should do it in the lab Cady, that way Grandpa Gru won't yell." Leo said.

"Nu-uh, Dad plays golf in the house and nobody gets mad!" Cady told her brother.

Kevin sighed as he hated hearing his pups fight like this.

"Maybe Leo's right sweetie as Gru might yell at us." the Purple Minion male stated.

"You're no fun anymore!

What happened to the guy who stole El Macho's chicken?" Cady said as Kevin blushed.

"Fine." he said as she got excited.

She was wearing a Yankees shirt and cap but also had a baseball bat but getting excited as she had explained how baseball worked and they were getting pumped.

They were playing baseball as Nefario sighed hearing things smash because this normally happened when you mixed Minions with sports seeing them nearly dome and saw the shocked look on Gru's face as the pups ran off before he could yell.

"Guys this was your idea, you should one up!" Jerry said.

"No it was Cady's!" Leo said hiding.

Kevin found Cady hiding but brought the female Purple Minion pup out from under the bed.

"Are we in trouble?" she asked.

"What do you think?" he said as she sighed.

He saw Gru and Nefario trying to clean up with the other Minions helping knowing the pups hadn't meant harm but had been playing hearing laughter from upstairs.

"What're they up to now?" Gru muttered.

He went upstairs to the kitchen seeing the Minion pups trying to make a hot fudge sundae using the blender but making a huge mess.

"Busted!" Cady hissed as ice cream was on her purple furred face.

"You guys know this isn't a place to play!" he yelled as the pups whimpered.

Cady knew that Gru either put them in time out or sometimes spanked them which he hated as they were just pups like the girls and he wouldn't spank them, but the antics Cady had caused warranted time out scooping her up, as she wasn't happy.

He was going to the lab putting her in time out, which wasn't demeaning or terrible but it helped pups learn.

Cady pouted but growled angrily baring her fangs since her Dad did that and it worked in getting out of trouble.

"That doesn't work Cady, no matter if it works when your Dad does it!" he said storming off since it was almost dinner time and they were having pizza.

"We'll not eat without you." Kevin said as Cady groaned.

She hated when Gru did this and she'd just been playing baseball and trying to make a hot fudge sundae but relieved hearing the alarm meaning time out was over.

The female Purple Minion pup then ran out and joined the family in the dining room smirking seeing her Dad had kept his word.

* * *

She was quiet and was mad at Gru for putting her in time out and not understanding her energy as Lucy understood knowing that Cady was a girl and knew as she got older like with Edith, she was just gonna cause more mischief.

"How about if I talk to her, for you?" she asked Gru.

"Sure if you can get through to her." he told her.

Lucy saw Cady getting ready for bed, along eith Leo but the male Minion youngster understood that she wanted to talk to Cady alone.

"I know you love to cause mischief and pull pranks but Gru didn't mean to get mad at you, just you guys could have gotten hurt or you could have broken the blender, and your Dad and uncle just wanna keep you safe." she said as the female Purple Minion pup understood.

"Yeah but Edith gets to do mischief, and you guys aren't mad." she told her.

Lucy understood as she was seeing her eating cookies as Kevin entered so he could put them to bed but telling them a story.


	3. Anxious

More Minion Bonding

It was Summer and the pups and girls were still up but Dave and Kevin didn't mind as this was how kids were during Summer vacation and knew the girls were going to a sleepover making Cady curious as she and her brother had never been to one.

"They're fun as you get to stay up all night!" Agnes said.

"And eat junk food!" Edith said.

"Plus talk about boys." Margo said as Edith was grossed out.

Leo chuckled as he and her sister liked what Agnes and Edith had said seeing Gru enter.

"Girls are you ready, to go?" he asked.

"Yeah!" they said leaving with him.

Lucy saw both pups sigh as they wanted to go to a sleepover making her understand.

"I know but your Dad thinks you're too little yet, but we can have fun together." she said making Cady excited as she knew that the red head had cool stuff.

Lucy giggled as they were going to the kitchen as they were making a hot fudge sundae making both Minion pups excited they were being let loose with ice cream, as Kevin chuckled.

Ne knew how his pups wanted to do big kid stuff but he was not ready plus his separation anxiety wasn't ready to handle this.

"Want some, Daddy?" Leo asked as he nodded.

He loved having ice cream along with his brothers which Lucy knew about, hoping this was distracting them from the sleepover thing a bit knowing when the girls came home, they would talk about it.

"Maybe they are ready, but you're not." she said making him see.

"Maybe you're right like not letting them go to camp but how do you and Dad not go insane without the girls?" he asked.

"Your brothers normally distract us." Lucy said seeing him deep in thought. 


	4. The New Minion Pup

More Minion Bonding

Many years had passed and Cady and Leo were grown u And in college but there were still pups as the Minion family was huge but Nefario sensed that Kevin was sad missing his pups as Dave had an idea that they could make him another pup, as he'd yanked some of Kevin's purple fur.

Since Nefario needed a DNA sample to make an new Minion pup, it was easy to get some of Kevin's DNA without him knowing plus Chomper and Pricat had found their birth mother, Eldora.

"Kevin's gonna love the surprise you're making." Dave told Nefario.

He smiled as they were working on it but knew it was okay as they saw Chomper there being mischievous.

"Why're you in here?" Nefario asked.

"Playing tag, and hiding from the others." he told him.

Nefario saw the Purple Minion male curious but Dave was keeping it on an need to know basis.

"Can't you go play somewhere else?" Nefario said.

"Okay, Uncle." he said as he left but was curious about what he and Dave were up to seeing Pricat telling Brooke a bedtime story.

Chomper smiled as he was seeing Jirachi take her sleepy pup from her mother knowing Pricat was pregnant plus she was married to Chomper.

"Aww that''s so cute, you have a gift with pups." he told her.

"Yeah but I found something funny going into the lab, as Nefario was working on something with Dave's help." Chomper told her.

"Was this during tag?" Pricat asked.

He nodded in reply as she sighed but were curious and were sighing because it was true and were sighing.

"Chomp you know we're not allowed in there when Nefario is working." Pricat said as he sighed.

"Yes but I made the lab home base." he said.

"Maybe you should keep what you saw to yourself." Pricat told him.

Chomper sighed as he was getting a snack but Kevin was watching anime but sketching.

Dave hoped that he would like his surprise but sighed as it was almost their bedtime and knew how Kevin was being mischievous at bedtime as Gru was making hot chocolate for the girls and Minions.

"Hey it's okay, as he wore himself out." Dave told him.

Gru smiled as they were going upstairs.

But they were sighing as they were were drinking.

Kevin was quiet but was thinking about his pups as they were older wishing he could have another one.

He was unaware that Dave and Nefario were making him another pup but was in his and Dave's room.

Dave was stunned that the Purple Minion male was asleep sighing as they were cuddling.

The next morning, Kevin woke up fi ding a purple blue furred Minion pup in his and Dave's room chuckling wondering where she had came from as Dave chuckled.

"Aww where did you come from?" he asked hugging her.

"Daddy!" the female Purple Minion pup told him as Dave smiled because it was cute.

"Nefario made her for you, Kev." Dave said.

"Aw I'm gonna call you Kiko." he told her.

She smiled at the name plus she had messy purple hair but she looked around four but he was already loving her.

"Let's get breakfast, okay Kiko?" Kevin told her.

"Okay Daddy." she said going after him.

Gru was understanding along with Chomper and Pricat as Kiko was curious.

"Oh that's your Uncle Chomper and Aunt Pricat." Kevin told her seeing another little female Purpke Minion pup in an Elsa dress that looked like Pricat.

"That's your cousin Sulley." Kevin said.

"Ooh." Kiko told him as Sulley looked scared and running away from her as Pricat understood this.

"She's just shy, but she'll be okay, once she knows she could trust you." Pricat said as Sulley was peeking out.

"Aw an new pup!" they heard Agnes say as they smiled knowing how the girls loved them and the Minion pups as Edith was curious hearing it wasKevin's.

"Maybe she'll be the new Cady!" the blond said excitedly.

"We don't know as Kiko was just here today, Edith but give her time." Kevin said as Gru understood knowing Cady used to be Edith's mischief partner in crime.

He was orderin in but Kiko was playing with Brooke and Agnes but they saw her watching Sulley playing with a stuffed snowman.

"She's like her Mommy who is shy but has psychic powers but she has extreme emotions so she stays away from us but she wants to play." Brooke explained to her, since she was now six.

Kiko saw Sulley humming to herself as she was playing Snow Queen again but her Mom read to her and the other pups at night and knew Kevin's new pup would enjoy her stories too.

"I'll be right back guys." she said.

She was going over to where Sulley was.

"Hey I don't bite, plus we're family." she said as the pup nodded as her long bangs hid her eyes that had fear in them.

"Guys dinner's here!" Edith yelled as the house almost shook from Minion feet. 


	5. Holiday Prep

Edith giggled as she and Kiko were playing and goofing around as to the ninja loving blonde, Kiko was the new Cady as Dave had Kiko made for Kevin because he missed Cady since she had disappeared but it was nearly Christmas so the family and Minion family were excited plus it was Emily's first Christmas.

Emily was Agne's, Edith and Margo's baby sister that Lucy had given birth to a few months ago but the girls loved her along with the Minions especially Sulley, Chomper and Pricat's female pup and it was her first Christmas too.

"Mmm Mom left the cookies out, let's get some before Mom hides them!" Edith said as Kiko as the Purple Minion pup nodded.

She took karate along with Edith so was a ninja too but saw Lucy gone as Edith saw Lucy had made Christmas ninja ones as Edith swiped them before Gru found out, going to the room the blonde shared with her sisters plus it was nearly Kiko's bedtime so Kevin was looking for her, as Kiko hid.

Kevin entered the girls's room but Kiko giggled softly as she was hiding under Edith's beanbag as Kevin found her laughing while scooping her up.

He knew the six year old Purple Minion pup wanted to stay up and play but he knew that pups needed sleep to keep playing and to have energy knowing Kiko loved Christmas stories so was telling her one about Santa Mimion making her in awe plus they had to help Gru with the Elf on the Shelf.

"Daddy, does the elf tell Santa Minion how good we're being?" Kiko asked making Kevin feel bad but had an idea.

"I think so." Kevin lied.

He kissed her purple furred head as she fell asleep.

He was making the pups their own Elf on the Shelf but knew they would love it, but would explain it to them later as it was five in the morning getting to sleep so when the pups got up and they were excited having their own one.

cchuckled at them because it was cute knowing the holidays were special with family.


	6. Bonding

Cady was smiling asTomago was walking or running, getting into trouble after learning to walk a few days ago after Kevin had helped her learn to walk but was making sure that she didn't get into too much trouble seeing Spirit as Dream Teller with Agnes on her back as Shadow was watching his wife, play with Agnes.

He loved being part of their family and were helping him adjust to the family but he saw the Minion pups being mischievous and keeping an eye on them just in case but they were being careful seeing Kiko in her super suit as Berk chuckled at their antics.

For a long while, she had imagined what having brothers and sisters would be like but now she was beginning to see and loving it as she heard Brooke giggle playing with or wrestling Aloha making Agnes worry going over to them.

"Hey!

That's not nice, as we're family." Agnes said to her.

"Agnes it's fine as we're playing." Aloha told her.

"That didn't look like playing to me." Agnes said.

Gru understood as she was learning how to make friends at school so was happy she was using that at home, and was putting Brooke in time out.

Agnes saw a bruise on A,oha's purple furred face kissing it making him smile but Gru found it adorable as he knew how she cared for him.

He was hoping that Brooke was okay but she didn't know that it was a good idea for her to be so rough but knew that she wouldn't have any friends if she played like that.

Chomper was quiet seeing Eldora with Pricat feeling left out so kept it to himself but Pandora understood knowing their mother cared about all three of them making Chomper sigh.

"I guess Pan." he said to her going off.

Gru wondered what was up with Chomper but understood after Pandora explained but he felt bad for him because sometimes Edith was like that knowing Eldora needed time to bond with Chomper like she was with Chomper as Pandora smiled going to tell her mother.

Eldora was understanding but was seeing Chomper by himself but he was playing with his pups but she understood as she was hugging him, making him chuckle but loved being with her.


	7. Dosed Up

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope you guys like but the festive season gave me inspiration because the Minion pups are having their own fun while their parents are Christmas shopping, so it's very cute **

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

It was nearly the end of the first week of December but the Minion pups were already doing their Christmas shopping but some of their parents were going into town now, so Gru and Luvy were watching them but Sulley was in her Elsa dress and watching Frozen as usual.

Pricat was done with her shopping but knew Cady was going to do Christmas shopping for Tomago and the family but were seeing Tomago playing with Kevin since he was also done with his Christmas shopping along with Kiko but saw Sulley was getting sleepy, rubbing her eyes as it was nap time.

Kiko was in her room playing super minions and jumping on the bed making Gru chuckle because it was cute plus he and Lucy were watching the pups, as the girls were up plus woukd do their Christmas shopping at the weekend, seeing the Minion pups being wild, since they'd snuck cookies making Gru sigh.

"They'll cool down, after the sugar rush, Dad." Kevin told him.

Edith giggled at this and doing karate as Kiko watched because it was cute, as the other pups were getting sleepy but getting naps as Kevin smiled tucking them in knowing Kiko had been quiet in her room but were seeing her go play outside in the snow.

* * *

Later that early evening, the family were eating pizza but were seeing the Minion pups eating up and drinking soda with straws seeing the Minions excited talking about the holidays excitedly but Gru understood as he knew how much they loved the holidays, since the first one they had in the house, but Nefario was understanding and was helping Gru with a few gifts.

Plus things were getting crazy as more snow was falling, blanketing the city of Pasadena making them excited, going outside making their parents shake their heads along with Gru seeing both Agnes and Edith out there too but Margo was staying inside because it was too cold making Gru understand, because he knew that they might get colds.

Lucy chuckled seeing snowballs fly since the pups were being rambunctious as they were being themselves despite their parents saying it was getting too cold but they were ignoring them sighing and later, heard sneezes, coughing and whimpers from the pups, as they were going inside so Chomper, Kevin, and Eldora were taking their pups inside, and taking their temperatures.

"Yep they're sick, with pretty bad colds." Gru told them seeing the Minion pups miserable and their parents would take care of them.

Lucy knew she could help them but were seeing her take care of the pups as they were sighing but Kevin was taking care of Kiko.

But she was miserable lying down despite cuddling her Baymax doll but Kevin was putting an ice pack on her purple furred head getting medicine feeling bad for her, and saw her getting sleepy as he left her to sleep seeing Chomper and Pricat there drinking coffee, but were showing that they would be getting better, seeing that Gru was dealing with things.


	8. Taking Care Of A Sick Pricat

**A/N**

**Here's more but hope people like, as I like making this stuff for them and in this chapter, Pricat is making her own comics about a purple minion super hero named Purp Girl but it's cute**

* * *

was in her room sketching a comic she had made up about a purple minion super hero named Purp Girl and her super dog Rexor who fought crime in Mimion City where Minions and humans both lived but was engrossed in drawing not to notice Chomper there, curious about what his sister was doing.

"You're making your own comic now?" he asked making her jump.

"Chomper!

Yes, I am, with Purp Girl.

She's a super Mimion who protects Mimion City from bad guys, with her super dog, Rexor's help." Pricat said excited.

"Wait where am I, in your comic?" Chompervasked her.

"I don't know, but I will." Pricat said.

Chomper stomped off annoyed but Pricat felt bad because she hadn't meantbto leave her brother out of things, but would find a way to include him in the comic, but hoped he was okay.

Gru wondered why Chomper looked so angry, explaining as he underdtood explaining that maybe Pricat just forgot to add him.

"Maybe but we're supposed to be siblings and she was ignoring me." Chomper told him but unaware that Pricat had overheard getting an idea as maybe Purp Girl had a super sibling getting an idea, deciding to draw.

Gru entered but saw her but was impressed by what Pricat was doing knowing Chomper would be happy seeing this but saw Bob upset as he had lost something, a teddy bear making Pricat underdtand because she woukd be the same, if she lost her favourite stuffed animals.

"I'm sure you'll find him, but let's go look for him, okay?" she said as he nodded.

She was leaving her room with Bob but Kevin was finding this cute, since she was very sweet but he knew that Chomper might like the new addition to her comic.

Chomper was surprised but happy seeing what Pricat had done for him

He wondered where she was, unaware she was helping Bob with something but she had helped him find the missing bear.

* * *

Pricat was baking with Lucy as she had asked the female Purple Minion if she wanted to help bake but was havingbfun as Chomper smiled seeing her havingbfun but underdtood she had felt bad about upsetting him, but knew that she was having fun.

He was seeing her drink milk but she was happy sensing his aura but knew that he had seen what she had done but was hugging her making her smile.

"I never meant to get angry, at you." Chomper told her.

She understood as she was helping him out, but he saw her eating pancakes because she was hungry but sneezed.

"Pri, you okay?" she heard Chompe ask

"Yeah Chomp, I'm fine, don't worry." she said to him.

He wasn't convinced but knew his sister was coming down with a cold but she didn't want to admit it.

"Come on, Pri, you're getting sick.

Purp Girl would rest, if she was sick." Chomper said.

Pricat smiled as she was going to bed cuddling her purple unicorn bear which Kevin had won for her before she and Chomper had joined the family.

Chomper was worried but getting Gru as he took his sister's temperature but was worried as the female purple minion was coming down with something but was relieved that Chomper had made Pricat rest.

He would let her rest, as Chomper saw Pandora there since his sister was a Guardian Minion but was comforting Pricat.

"Tankyu, Chomp, as I worry about her.

She tries to act tough, but very sweet." Pandora told him.

Chomper underdtood but hoped that Pricat woukd get better, but was leaving them be, since Pandora and Pricat were close and need bonding time.

He saw Kevin in armour knowing he was being Sir Kevin like in his dreams which was cool but wanted to join in as Kevin nodded.

"Yep, how's Pricat?" he asked.

"She's coming down with something, but Gru is helping her." Chomper lied because he wasn't sure if the others could see Pandora or not.

Kevin underdtood but was seeing him help him and we're havingbfun but Gru smiled.

He knew they cared about each other but knew that Pandora cared plus he was sighing going to the lab.

He saw the other Minions were helping him out, but was seeing Pandora singing to Pricat but it was helping her.


	9. Changes

**A/N**

**Here's more and sorry for not updating but hope you guys like.**

**Many years have passed and things have changed for the minions and the Gru Fami,y but they're still a family.**

**Watching Modern Family gave me ideas like the minion pups throwing eggs for school off the roof lol**

* * *

Many years had passed and things had changed for the Mimions and Tne Gru family like Lucy having a baby girl named Emily plus Chomper and Pricat had two pups Hiro and Sulley but Sulley was getting ready to go a college for special needs minion pups like herself so Hiro was five plus April and Carl had a younger male pup named Tadashi so Hiro had a lot. Of cousins to play with since he and his big sister was very close and the thought of his sister going to college made him sad.

Plus Chomper and Pricat had been explaining to him that he and Sulley were still family even though Sulley was going to college.

Gru saw Kiko in Tne lab making more awesome toys since she was a toy toy companies bought her creations plus some of her cousins loved testing out her toys.

He saw his now six year old daughter Emily running around with her Minion cousins as her long orange-red hair was tied up in braids since Edith and Margo were supposed to be watching her seeing a ten year old Agnes playing with Tne minions too having a tea party, something she never grew out of, along with still loving unicorns.

Gru was happy about that because he was afraid of his girls growing up too fast but happy that Agnes and Emily didn't want to grow up too fast seeing Tomago, Cady's Young pup playing soccer with Hiro and Tadashi which made him happy but saw Kevin cuddle her as he was her godfather since Cady had been his daughter.

Gru smiled at this because it was cute and heard laughter outside as he saw some of the minion pups doing a science project involving throwing eggs off the roof in a protective containers but the eggs hit him making the pups chuckle hysterically as Kevin had captured the moment on camera.

* * *

"Mommy, Daddy I'm not sure about going to college, I don't think I'm brave enough." Sulley told Cho,per and Pricat because they were helping her pack but Pricat underdtood that her eldest pup was anxious because she feared change seeing Sulley's hands shake in anxiety making Chomper underdtand hugging her.

"Sweetie you are very brave, just like your Mom but college can be scary and you'll be home at the weekends so we can all have fun together, I promise." Chomper said to her while they were in Sulley's room seeing Sulley nod.

"I guess I can try." Sulley told them making both Chomper and Pricat happy.

"Atta girl, plus you're not gonna be alone." Pricat said giving her a walkie talkie so she could talk to her and Chomper when she wanted making Sulley happy hugging her mother and father.


	10. Getting Wet

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope peop,e are enjoying.**

**It's a wet day and Hiro and his cousin's are playing Avengers but Hiro catches a cold so almost missed sending his sister off to college **

**I hope you guys like, because I'm excited about Minions next month.**

* * *

"Eat dirt Ultron, as I will kick your butt!" Hiro said as he and his cousin's were playing super minions Tbanks to Kevin letting them watch Avengers Assemble, then Chomper had taken them to see Avengers, Age of Ultron despite Gru sighing thinking they were going to have nightmares but they didn't since they were tough plus Pandora had kept nightmares away from them.

"Make me, Avenger Hiro!" Edith said giggling because she liked Avengers too as it was a rainy day and they were having a mud battle despite their parents not knowing because they might freak unaware Kevin was watching from the porch where he was covered or get his purple fur soaked remembering when he got sick from playing in Tne rain too long.

"Should we stop them and bring them inside, guys?" Kevin asked seeing Gru there because he had wondered where the pups had gone.

"Well they've been cooped up inside all day, so I guess it's okay plus they're not causing too much trouble." Gru told the male purple minion.

"I can keep an eye on them Dad, plus they'll come inside soon." Kevin told him seeing him go inside making hot cocoa.

* * *

"I to,d you staying out and playing on Tne rain wasn't a good idea buddy because now you're sick before your sister is going to college bit just rest okay?" Chomper to,d Hiro tucking him into bed.

"We were having fun, playing Avengers." Hiro said sneezing and coughing making him and Pricat worry since it reminded them of when Kevin had gotten sick from playing too much in the rain knowing they were going to see Sulley off to college the next day but they saw Sulley with them as she hugged them tight.

"Aww our big pup is anxious, but you're gonna be okay." Pricat to,d Tne female purple minion.

"I hope so." Sulley replied to her.

Chomper understood as they were having family time but Sulley felt bad that Hiro coukdn't join in because he had a bad cold.

"It's okay sweetie but we can have fun too together." Chomper said hugging her making Pricat underdtand because she knew her and Chomper's eldest pup could make it at her new school plus she would be home at the weekends so they could have faShe mily time together but singing to her to calm her.

She was out like a light as she and Chomper were tucking her into bed kissing hrt head leaving her to sleep.

They were leaving her to sleep but they were anxious about tomorrow sending Sulley off to college bug being royal by birth was boosting Pricat's confidence a bit plus Chomper would help Pricat and Hiro could help them adjust.


	11. Getting His Appendix Out

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope minion fans enjoy.**

**Chomper has an inflamed appendix and has to get it out but Pricat is freaked so Hiro helps her out.**

* * *

sighed as Chomper was curled up in a purple ball clutching his tummy guessing he had eaten too much again but was on their bed wrapping her long arms around him in a cuddle.

"Show me where it hurts, Chomp." she told him seeing him pointing to his side making her realise it was his appendix!

"Let me get Gru, and Nevario because they will help!" she to,d him seeing Gru there wondering where the fire was as she was talking fast

"Whoa, Whoa what's going on?" Gru asked.

"Chomp, his appendix!" Pricat said as he understood grabbing Chomper as he was getting him to the lab explaining to Nevario.

Nefario understood, as he knew it had to come out, but Pricat heard her brother whimper as she squeezed his hand gently because it was scary so would use dream sand on him to knock him out so Nefario could remove the appendix before it burst so Pricat was using dream sand to knock Chomper out seeing him out for a long while leaving.

* * *

"Mommy why do you look sad, did something bad happen?" Hiro asked Tbat night while in his pyjamas since Pricat was tucking her and Chomper's younger pup into bed.

"Yes sweetie, Daddy has to get his appendix out." Pricat said making the male purple minion excited remembering at school after one of the pups had their appendix out, they had a cool scar making Pricat chuckle.

"Tankyu sweetie, as I was worried but you are being a big help, since I'm scared because Daddy and I have never apart since we were your age." Pricat told him.

"Aww that's cute but Daddy will be okay, but we should make him a treat, for when he wakes up." Hiro said making her smile hugging him.

"What was Tbat for, Mommy?" Hiro asked.

"Being a sweet little pup, honey." Pricat said cuddling him as Pandora saw but understand because Chomper was her brother wanting to help him seeing Hiro nod because he wanted to help seeing him sleepy knowing it was bedtime.

"I wanna help Daddy!" Hiro told her.

"Right now, you need your test to grow." Pandora told him seeing him sleepy out like a light because he was tired.


	12. Getting Ready For Summer

**A/N**

**Here's more of the one shots and hope peopke like, plus Minions is giving me ideas plus I get to see it next week which makes me a very happy minion fan.**

**It's the last day of school before Summer Break and the minion pups and the girls are very excited **

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

"Woo-hoo last day of school and then summer begins, meaning nothing but fun, fun, fun!" Hiro yelled getting up along with his cousin's while their parents were making breakfast plus could hear the pups thundering downstairs or sliding down Tne banister making Gru chuckle at their antics.

He was proud to have Tne minions as part of his unique family because they fitted him and they helped him out with schemes but they helped him with the girls seeing Agnes and Emily along with Edith excited about summer but Margo was quiet.

"I'm fine guys don't worry about me and no, it's not about a boy." Margo said making Lucy underdtand but it was okay.

Thr Girls were excited but was getting ready for school plus the pups were too because summer was like a three month party for them and their parents.

"Guys come down okay?" Gru said to them as the girls and minion pups were getting into the car but we're talking excited aboutbthings making Gru chuckle.

* * *

After school had let out earlier the minion pups were meeting Gru and their parents at the ice cream place they went to a lot since it was a tradition they had but they were talking about what antics had happened plus one of them had the lava lamp gun that Purp had remade from Kevin's story making him chuckle.

"Does Uncle Nefario know you were playing with it?" Tadashi asked.

Tne pup nodded knowing to be careful with the things Nefario made but sighed because their parents would find out and either yell at them or worry but the lab was like the coolest toy store ever so minion pups couldn't help but be tempted to play in there plus they were friendly with the brain boosted purple minions.

Gru along with Chomper, Kevin, Carl and April were happy seeing their pups along with Agnes and Edith wondering where Margo was.

"She's with her friends at a movie, so she didn't want any but it's oas kay, more for us!" Edith said as the pups agreed making Gru chuckle plus already had their report cards since the teachers had e-mailed them to him and Lucy.

He knew Summer was gonna be wild and crazy but it would be fun especially when minions were involved but Nefario had a surprise for both Bob and Stuart, he had made them pups from their genetic code which made Bob and Stuart happy plus Bob was wearing his royal outfit again making Stuart chuckle.

"Aww they're cute but I'm gonna call mine Twinkie as it's unique but cute you know?" Stuart said holding his pup that was male but Bob's was female.

"I'm gonna call mine Eliza after Elizabeth." Bob told Nevario cuddling his pup but it was cute knowing both males would be good fathers.


	13. Welcoming New Pups

**A/N**

**Here's more of the stories and Minions gave me ideas but hope you guys like.**

**The family meet Eliza and Twinkie who're Bob and Stuart's pups plus the family are looking forward to Tne Fourth of July because the pups get to play with sparklers and eat Smores lol**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

The others especially the minion pups were excited seeing Bob and Stuarts's pups because they were cute plus some of them wondered where they had came from making Stuart chuckle because it was how Eldora had pups again, but he was explaining making them understand.

"The girl is named Elixa after Queen Elizabeth, since Bob did rule England for eight hours and the boy which is Stuart's is named Twinkie." Gru told them.

"Aw they're cute and they're gonna grow up awesome, plus they're like their dads." Edith said because the name of Stuart's pup had been something Tne ten year old had came up with but happy it had stuck and became an name.

"Yes because it was cute so yes, it stuck." Stuart told her making Agnes smile because both infant pups were very cute plus Eliza was wearing a tiara making them understand because Kevin had told them that story because Lei asked about his lava lamp gun why he had it.

Edith wanted to play with it but Kevin always said no which Lei agreed with because it was her dad's favourite toy.

Chomper was giggling as Twinkie was cuddling with him making Pricat giggle taking a photo because it was cute because they were good parents knowing that Bob and Stuart were good parents too plus Gru could help them.

* * *

Chomper was goofing around with Hiro because it was summer so they could stay up late plus Tne Fourth of July was coming up meaning fireworks and sparklers making the pups excited because it meant mischief plus a cookout but Kevin was shooting targets with his lava lamp gun that was his favourite thing from the past, and had hidden it from the pups because they would cause damage.

"The Fourth of July is always fun, plus we get to play with sparklers and make Smores like what our uncles do." Hiro told them seeing Lei agree plus with the Fourth of July being the weekend, Sulley would be home plus they could have fun together knowing Sulley would be excited coming home on Friday knowing she was going to dress awesomely.

On Friday night Sulley was home but wearing a star spangled hair and and looked very patriotic making Chomper and Pricat giggle hugging her.

"Hey sweetie you excited for tomorrow?" Pricat asked her seeing her nod but Hiro was excited seeing his sister home because on the Fourth of July, there was always a soccer game meaning Hiro and Tadashi were very good at soccer but Sulley wasn't good at sports but she was good at art so always liked making jewellery for her family.

Pricat knew that they were having pizza making the family happy because they loved hanging out but saw Eliza curious about Sulley's tiara making Pricat worry because Sulley didn't like others touching her tiara because it upset her making her have a meltdown making Chomper underdtand but comforting her since she was sleepy.


	14. Making Their Own Lunch

**A/N**

**Here is more of the antics and hope peop,e are enjoying, but I like where these are going plus this one was inspired by hunger pangs so imagined the minion pups hungry so one thing led to another in my mind.**

**It's lunchtime in Tne Gru house and the minion pups Ard hungry but Tneir parents and Bru are busy so they decide to make themselves lunch.**

* * *

The minion pups were hungry as it was supposedly lunchtime but Tneir parents, Gru, Lucy and Nefario were busy which gave tnem a great icea tnat they could make themselves lunch plus they loved peanut butter getting into Tne kitchen, since Tne adults were busy and wouldn't mind because they knew how to make sandwiches.

"Jackpot guys, I found Tne peanut butter and found jelly so we can have PB and J for lunch!" Jewel said excited but Tne mention of jelly worried the purple minion pups because Tneir parents had told them about Tne antidote jelly.

"I'm pretty sure Gru put that away, since there are a lot of minion and purple minion pups running around bit just in case, we won't use jelly." Lei said relieving them but could use bananas instead seeing Tomago excited as they were getting to work, forming a little assembly line like their parents when they were working in the lab.

They knew Tneir parents would be proud of tnem for taking care of themselves but we're humming to themselves making sandwiches but hoped the adults wouldn't mind because they were busy so it was okay.

They were goofing around but hoped their parents wouldn't be mad at them for doing this but knew they would understand because they wanted them to be independent in themselves so sighed seeing the girls there helping but Edith was goofing around making Margo sigh at her middle sister.

But she was understanding that the minion pups were being kids and sighed hoping that they were okay because they were very sweet because they were like their parents.

* * *

Gru realised it was lunchtime knowing the minion pups were probably pretty hungry and was going upstairs to check on them using the dumbwaiter to get upstairs from the lab arriving in the living room hearing laughter and singing making him curious but surprised entering the kitchen, seeing them sitting on the floor of Tne kitchen eating sandwiches.

"Oh hey grandpa, we made ourselves lunch since you and our parents w"I ere busy in the lab." Hiro said making Gru smirk.

"I see because you guys are very smart, to make yourselves lunch." Gru told them.

They were happy about that but saw their parents getting their own lunch wondering what their pups had been doing.

"We just made our own lunch." Tomago said to them but was understanding because this was good plus were letting them do it again when they were busy because they were very smart.


	15. Helping Out

**A/N**

**Here's more of the one shots and hope you guys like because it's good plus got inspiration thanks to Minions.**

**In this one, Agnes is anxious about an upcoming play date Gru and Lucy set up but the minion pups are having fun playing outside.**

* * *

Agnes was unsure about the play date her parents were setting up after her teacher had voiced her concern about that for her and two girls in her class plus she liked playing with her minion friends, especially the minion pups seeing both Eliza and Twinkie run around and their dads were chasing after them which was very cute making Agnes giggle because both toddler minions were very cute.

"C'mon guys, you need your nap to get big and strong!" Bob said but Stuart chuckled because Twinkie was a little rebel like him catching Twinkie.

Bob saw Eliza get tired so was able to catch her, which made him relieved and carrying her to the room they shared putting her in her toddler bed seeing her cuddle her bear because she was like him with his teddy bear Tim, that he slept with kissing her little head leaving the roo , hearing Stuart singing and playing a lullaby on his guitar.

He was going to the lab but saw Edith doing karate making Gru chuckle wondering where the minion pups were because things were quiet.

"They're playing outside Gru, because Eliza and Twinkie are taking their naps because they don't want to wake them up." Kevin said which made Gru smile at how considerate they were.

"They have amazing parents teaching them, which is very good." Gru said to tnem.

* * *

"Slam dunk guys, and Tne pups win the game!" Hiro said since the male purple minion pup and his cousin's were playing basketball outside since they loved playing games and being rowdy so when Eliza and Twinkie were taking their naps, they had to be quiet so they went and played outside.

"Yeah, we're awesome at basketball when we play outside, because Eliza and Twinkie are taking their naps." Kenai one of Carl's sons said.

Lei who was Dave and Kevin's female pup was practicing her hula since she took hula which made her parents proud.

Jewel, Kai and Kenai and their younger siblings Jelly, Pea ut, Tadashi and Winter were riding bikes but Jewrl, Kai and Kenai were riding like big pups, their younger siblings were riding trikes because they were in kindergarten but watching their bigger brotners, sister and cousins having fun.

"Hey guys, Whatcha you doing since you guys normally play in the backyard, when Elixa and Twinkie take Tneir naps?" Agnes said.

"Yes but we wanted to play basketball, and Tne hoop is out here, but you seem a bit worried about something." Hiro said.

"My parents set up a play date with two new girls in my class, and I'm just worried they're not gonna like me." she told them.

"That's crazy talk, because you're awesome and very sweet so you shoukdn't worry about it." Hiro assured her seeing his cousin's nod.

It made Agnes nod because they were right playing


	16. An Okd Friend Returns

**A/N**

**Here's more and this one was inspired after talking to my friend Spirit Minion Garrett/Star Sparkle Minion and felt like updating plus if you've read Minion Bonding, You know who Spirit is.**

**Tne family are excited to have a friend return to be part of the fami.y again plus getting introduced to Tne new minion pups.**

**Spirit doesn't belong to me but to my good friend Spirit Minion Garrett/Star Sparkle Minion but borrowing her plus Sparkle whom is mentioned belongs to her too.**

**I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

heard laughter in the living room wondering why going up from Tne lab smiling seeing an o,d friend had returned as it was Spirit a very good member of the family but right now she was playing with Eliza and Twinkie, Bob and Stuart's pups which Hru found cute, plus Pricat was happy seeing the red and white furred wokf female since she'd made friends with Sparkle.

"Yep, you can't stop me from being here plus this is my family." Spirit said.

Chomper saw that Riley was curious about Spirit making tnem chuckle.

"This is our daughter Riley, Spirit plus pur son Hiro is in school but our eldest daughter Sulley is in college." Chomper told her.

"Aww she's so cute!" Spirit said cuddling Riley gently which Kevin found sweet because he was happy seeing Spirit back because he and the others had missed her plus he cared about Pricat too.

"Yes she is, plus things are going to be fun but Cady and the gang are now adults." Kevin told her making Spirit underdtand.

* * *

The minion pups were curious about Spirit but Cady explained to tnem tnat Tne red and white furred wolf was part of Tne family plus Tomago knew this from her mom's stories which made Cady happy, but it was so good to have Spirit back seeing Lucy agree.

"Aww Spirit's fluffy like a stuffed animal." Lei said as Spirit giggled at Tne female purple minion pup because it was cute seeing April and Carl's pups playing soccer plus Hiro was playing too, and Riley was watching, giggling as a vase got broken.

"Aw man, the adults are gonna yell at us!" Jewel said.

Gru sighed at this as he saw they had been playing soccer in the house again knowing they were pups like the girls seeing Agnes happy Spirit was home making Tne female wolf giggle.

It felt good to be back home but hoped Sparkle was okay since she lived here too and Pricat had been befriending Spsrkle according to Gru.

She was happy about this because like her, the Gru family were giving Sparkle love that Tne dark hearted Scarlet Overkill could never give her making Pricat underdtand because Sparkle had told her this so had been bonding with her.

She saw Edith being her usual self knowing that things never changed with this family which was good plus it was dinner time making the family happy.


	17. Holding Down The Fort

**A/N**

**Here's more but hope peopke enjoy like Spirit Minion Garrett/Star Sparkle Minion.**

**In this one Lucy is away for the weekend meaning Gru has to hold down the fort **

* * *

"Mmm this PB and J stuff is good, even as a late night snack." Gru said.

It was late night and Lucy was gone for the weekend at an AVL retreat meaning he had to watch the girls, minions and minion pups but heard footsteps seeing Spirit there guessing she wasn't in the mood for sleeping seeing the red and white furred wolf nod.

"You seemed distressed about something, so I felt like helping but it's to do with Lucy right?" Spirit asked.

Gru nodded as he explained he was worried in case she got hurt but she understood because he cared about Lucy making her understand because he cared about Lucy making herself some tea as it calmed her down, seeing Gru drink coffee yawning.

"You should get some rest Gruey, because the family needs you." Spirit told him.

"Yeah, you have a point Spirit." he told her going to bed.

* * *

That Sunday afternoon the girls were baking because their mother was coming home later plus Margo was surprised that Edith hadn't thrown any crazy parties while Lucy was gone, which relieved Gru because he knew that his middle daughter was very mischievous seeing the minions being their usual selves along with the minion pups so was leaving them be, because their mischief was harmless.

"How long do we have to wait, until the cake is ready?" Agnes told Margo.

"Soon, Agnes." Margo told her making Kevin smile because it was sweet hearing the pups playing hockey but wearing safety gear and mouth guards plus Tomago wanted to play too.

"Sorry sweetie, it can get dangerous." Cady told her pup.

Gru was ducking as the puck hit the wall making him sigh.

"What have I told you guys, about this?" he asked.

Hiro along with Lei and Tadashi were shrugging at this because they were wearing safety gear like what their parents said.

"Yes but it's three on three, like you said." Hiro said guessing it was okay.

"Game on!" Lei said to her cousins but they were having fun plus Spirit was amused by their antics while playing with Eliza, Riley and Twinkie which Pricat found cute because she knew that things were okay.

Lucy was stunned that the girls had helped make dinner seeing the entire family happy she was home giggling.

"I was only gone for the weekend, no big deal." Lucy told them but it was sweet.


	18. Visiting For A Bit

It was the weekend and the minion pups were up already but causing mischief as Hiro sensed his big sister in the house hoping this was true because he'd missed her and knew she knew about Riley guessing Eldora had told her that and about his having magic, seeing her asleep on the couch seeing Lei and Tadashi curious about who the older female purple minion was.

Hiro guessed she must have gotten here last night Fron college so she needed more sleep and would tell them over breakfast hearing Gru in the kitchen seeing him in a pink apron.

"There's nothing wrong, with a boy in an apron okay?" he said seeing Hiro excited.

"Sulley came to visit, but she's still asleep." he told him.

Gru smirked knowing the young male purple minion pup was happy about this seeing Lei and Tadashi confused gigglimg.

"Sulley is my big sister, but she goes to college but she's awesome." Hiro told them makimg Gru smile at how Hiro spoke of his sister plus it was why he had been shy about Riley when his Mom had her.

"We should save her some breakfast, for when she wakes up." Gru said as Hiro nodded hoping to have some fun with his sister when she woke up making Lucy chuckle.

* * *

Sulley giggled as Hiro was telling her things but saw her fingering the pendant their mother had given her plus her magic had emerged so Pricat was helping her control them before she could return to college, makimg Hiro smirk seeingbRiley playing with Kyle which was cute.

"Things changed around here, since Tadashi was just a little baby the last time." Sulley said as Pricat chuckled at her eldest daughter guessing she felt shy .

"Hey, just relax sweetie as your dad and I are proud of you plus your magic emerged, which is good." Pricat said.

"I almost shook up the whole school, like a soda can." Sulley said.

"That was an accident, p,us you'll learn to control your magic like your brotner is." Pricat said.

Sulley smiled at that but telling her Mom about college and that she made a friend named Sora who was a male minion making Pricat happy for her hoping Chomper didn't know because he would freak, because Sulley was his little pup.

"Grandma Eldora knows, as I was with her too." Tne female purple minion told her making Pricat smirk since Eldora was part of their family seeing Riley giggle riding on Kyle making them smi,e.

"You think, that she will have magic too?" Sulley asked.

"We don't know yet, but I'm sure she might." Hiro said.

Pricat smirked at that but knew he was having fun with his powers plus both Lei and Tadashi along with Tadashi's siblings liked when he used his magic too seeing April and Varl having fun, making Pricat smirk because it was sweet"


	19. Easter Antics

It was Spring in Pasadena and it was now Spring Break so in the Gru house the girls and minion pups were off school but Gru and Lucy were knowing that Easter was coming up plus Gru had heard Pricat tell the minion pups a story about the Easter Minion who brought candy and gifts to minions and minion pups on Easter which made him smirk because it was cute.

Nefario was helping him out with Easter stuff for the girls and minions, the minion pups and brain boosted purple minions plus Dave was making an Easter basket for Sparta his best purple minion friend.

"Aww, that is very sweet you know?" Lucy said as Kevin nodded kissing Dave making her smile because it was sweet.

* * *

Dave, Kevin and Sparta were hanging out but we're drinking sugar free lemonade since purple minions and sugar didn't mix but Easter would be intresting for the brain boosted purple minions making Sparta chuckle

"Hey it's cool, plus it is their first Easter in this house you know?" he said seeing Gru nod because he knew the minions loved having fun and to cause mischief seeing Edith doing karate.

"Edith is an ninja in training, like Lei since Kevin is teaching her karate to defend herself from bad guys or mean pups at school." Dave said impressing Sparta

"Hey Lei, we should set up a trap for taking a photo of the Easter Minion!" Edith said making the female purple minion youngster excited because she wanted to join in with what the big kids like Edith were doing.

"Yeah, that will be fun." Lei said to her as Gru chuckled.

On Easter morning, Edith and Lei were stunned that their plan to catch the Easter minion hadn't worked hearing Gru say the Easter minion was like an ninja making Edith amazed along with Lei

Things were getting very cute and they were having fun plus most of the minions were wearing bunny ears which Lucy found adorable but this family was very close knit.

* * *

A/N

Here's more of the stories and after reading the series around three in the morning, I felt like updating Pkus added Sparta, who belongs to VocaloidMinion but I am just borrowing him which he allows.

It's Spring Break and Easter is approaching but it means fun and mischief with the girls and minions along with the minion pups


	20. An Epic Weekend

"Yeah, touchdown and the crowds go nuts or bananas!" Kevinsaid as he and the other minions were playing football as they were excited about the Super Bowl and we're excited about it but Gru sighed knowing Tbey were acting like typical guys when it came to sports, knowing they got more rowdy.

"You think Sparta wants to watch the big game with us?" Dave heard Chomper ask wearing one of those hats with bottles of soda attached to it or root beer mamimg Pricat smirk at her brother.

"Mom let him use it, but happy he's watching it here than back home since he gets rowdy watching sports and one time sprayed root beer over the couch." Pricat said makijg Kevin laugh hysterically and Chomper blush.

"It was one time, so let it go!" he replied seeing her leave the room knowing things were getting hyper but drinking milk seeing some of Tne minion pups down in the lab playing with Nerf guns and crossbows.

"Hey, where did our uncles go?" Lei asked her curious.

"They're watching football, like typical guys, except for Sparta but he went to hang out with some of his otner friends which is good for him from what Dave told me." Pricat said.

"Yeah, Uncle Chomper told us when he and the others were making snacks plus with grandpa gone, this could benefit us pups too since when Grandpa's around, we can't have epic fun." Kenai said as the other pups agreed.

"Yeah, we can think up lots of crazy fun!" Tomago said as they were brainstorming "Aww it's making Pricat chuckle seeing Riley Pkaying by herself making her understand

"Aww it's Ojay, as things are a little rowdy." she said as Tne two year old giggled at her Mom since her brother was playing with her big cousins.

* * *

Gru along with Lucy and Tne girls were surprised coming home Sunday night hearing music and sounds of a party going on making the girls curious.

"Oh yeah, today was the Super Bowl which they had been looking forward to all week but we should go check on them." Gru said going down there

He saw a major party going down which involved dancing, chocolate fountains, a mini bar and ice cream making him stunned.

"Whoa, this party rocks you know but won't Gru freak when he gets back?" Sparta asked.

"He's used to it plus this was the pups's idea since they wanted to play hard like we were doing you know?" Kevin said.

"You guys have been busy, while we were gone eh?" Gru said making them surprised as Gru chuckled because he knew they would do this if they were left home alon"That's e but he knew they were just being playful.

"That's good, that Mr Gru isn't mad at the fact we threw an epic party or got a bit rowdy because of Tne Superbowl." Sparta said hugging both Dave and Kevin

"Wow, your hugs are very soothing..." Kevin said stunning Dave knowing Sparta said that when he hugged his other friends, they fell asleep because his fur was soft making Dave smile because it was cute.

* * *

A/N

Here's more of the stories and glad people like VocaloidMinion are enjoying since I was talking to her on Deviant Art a while ago.

In this one, Super Bowl fever has gripped Tne Gru house and tne minions are watching the Super Bowl plus Gru, Lucy and the girls are out of the house so we know mischief will abound.


	21. Weekend Antics

Gru noticed that Bob was not himself which was odd because the sweet little minion pup was grumpy and had been sneezing a bit but now coughing guessing he had a cold which was not good plus guessing he was hiding it because it was Easter weekend and he didn't want to miss the fun, seeing Kevin helping Pricat carry art supplies since they, the other minions and brain boosted purple minions were gonna paint eggs.

"Good idea, but I need to talk to Kev for just a little bit okay?" Gru said to Pricat seeing the female purple minion nod waiting for Kevin seeing Bob sluggish and not good which was very odd going over to him.

"Woah, you're sick!" she said seeing Tne chubby minion pup shake his head

"I'm not going to bed, as I want to have fun like paint eggs and stuff like waiting for the easter minion to come." Bob said feeling terrible

"I know, but if you go play with the others, you might get them sick and then nobody would be having fun you know?" she said unaware Gru and Kevin were watching them.

"Oh, I don't want to do that-" Bob said sounding pretty sick which bothered Pricat seeing him sleepy passing out as Kevin caught him feeling he was burning up making Gru understand getting zBob to his room.

Gru was tucking Bob into his bed putting Tim beside him seeing Pricat enter with a cold cloth putting it on Bob's head to bring down the fever the cold had given little Bob making them understand.

"Poor Bob, getting a cold before Easter as he gets excited about the easter minion every year you know?" Gru said making Kevin nod but he and them were leaving Bob to rest since rest would help Bob feel better.

The other minions and brain boosted purple minions were excited as Pricat was explaining about painting eggs seeing them grab paint brushes making her giggle knowing they were having fun getting an idea.

"We should paint one for Bob, since he's sick and not happy he's missing out on Tne fun." Pricat said to Kevin as he liked that because it was very sweet plus Bob was feeling miserable from the cold so it might cheer his littlest brother up.

"Yeah, good idea Pri, since being sick is not fun." Kevin said as they were doing so but it was coming out good plus Kevin had painted Bob as a king like when his little brother had been king of England for eight hours making Gru chuckle.

He found it very sweet plus he had just checked on Bob and he was pretty dosed up which made him feel bad so was knowing TLC would help him feel better plus had made him orange juice since it would help him.

He saw the minion pups in tutus which was very cute guessing Agnes was teaching them ballet which was very cute since in dance class, the girls were doing a spring ballet so guessed Agnes wanted to teach the minions especially the pups ballet plus she had made up a ballet about an unicorn, like the One Big Unicorn book.

"Yeah, our teacher was impressed by this but Agnes is kinda shy about this dad." Edith said as Gru understood but knew they could help her with that seeibg Tne minion pups were enjoying ballet.

* * *

The next morning, Kevin heard sneezes and coughing from Bob's room as he went to check on him seeing he was in bed colouring making Tne tall purple minion male understand because it was Saturday plus he and Agnes had been watching My Little Pony as usual so he'd wanted to check on him.

"Aw you're still dosed up, eh?" he said as Bob nodded drinking juice making him understand

"Yes, I still feel terrible, meaning I'm gonna miss Tne picnic tomorrow and waiting for Tne easter minion in case I get him sick which I don't want to do-" Bob said sneezing like heck making Kevin understand letting him be.

"He's still pretty sick, but we should leave him be." Kevin said as Tney were having fun until Gru woke up which wasn't long helping him make pancakes hoping Bob was okay as Kevin told him making Gru understand seeing them eat.

He was putting some pancakes on a tray but going to Bob's room seeing him asleep putting the tray on the bedside table.

He saw Lucy preparing for the picnic tomorrow which made him smirk kissing her making her giggle plus knew things were going well.

* * *

A/N

I felt like updating especially after watching Despicable Me 2 and talking to VocaliodMinion on deviant art plus she loves Bob

In this one, it's Easter weekend and Tne family are excited but Bob comes down with a bad cold trying to hide it but Pricat explains that he could get others sick


	22. Cheering Lei Up

Lei was surprised that her dad had missed her recital because he'd been helping Dave with something but Tne female purple minion pup was a little disappointed her dads had not shown up which Gru understood but Lei was playing with her cousins and goofing around which made her feel better.

"Hey, your dads didn't miss it on purpose because Nefario asked them work late even though I told him your dads wanted to go to your recital." Gru told her

Lei heard giggling being curious as Hiro was wearing a superhero Cape along with Tomago making her giggle.

She knew that Kevin had awesome dress up suits that he let her wear because she was careful with them.

"You Ojay, and Wanna pkay super minions?" Hiro asked her since Lei was his favourite cousin since he sensed she was sad.

"Sure, but was sad because my dads missed my recital but Gru kinda helped me feel better." Lei said making them nod.

* * *

That early evening at Dave and Kevin's house, Lei was in her pyjamas playing with toys and having an adventure on Minion Island unaware Kevin was watching because he and Dave felt bad for missing her recital hoping she wasn't mad at them at this.

He couldn't help but smile at his sweet little pup's antics because she was very special to him and Dave since the day they found her as a baby in tnat cardboard box.

"Oh hey daddy, you okay?" Lei asked him as they were on her bed

"Dad and I still feel bad about missing your recital as we were looking forward to it, but Nefario wanted our help." the male purple minion said.

"Yeah, as Gru told me but it's okay as you guys have to work, so we can have an nice house, and food among other things." Lei told him.

Kevin chuckled as he guessed Gru had helped her understand and guessed some of those mean pups in her class probably teased her when that happened cuddling her because he and Dave loved her.

"Yeah, but it's okay now." Lei said to him yawning since it was nearly her bedtime so Kevin was telling her a story which she was enjoying and giggling because some parts were funny which made Kevin smile.

After that, he was tucking her in but kissed her purple furred head seeing her out like a light which made him happy going to join zDave making him wonder if Lei was okay seeing Kevin nod.

"She's asleep now, as we cuddled and talked about the recital and then I to,d her a story." Kevin to,d him.

Dave was very proud of that plus had gotten a call from Tne AVL Tbat a minion baby needed loving parents like Tnem plus they knew it was okay so we're going there in the morning after dropping Lei off at school.

The next morning, Dave had made pancakes which made Kevin and Lei happy eating but he and Kevin were keeping what they were doing a secret but they were seeing Lei get her school stuff.

* * *

A/N

Here's more but felt like updating after talking to VocaloidMinion on Deviant Art.

Lei is a bit upset because her dads missed her recital but Gru, and talking to her dads make her feel better.


	23. It's Good Being Chubby

"Mmmm, food is good!" Lei said petting her slowly growing belly as she, her dads along with Chomper, Pricat and some of the brain boosted purple minions were growing bellies because theybwere loving Nefario's special cereal, which was lowering their already low metabolism.

But being purple minions and bottomless pits, it was fine plus her dads were enjoying being chubby plus she and her cousins were enjoying being chubby too plus she and Hiro were liking each otherb

They had just gotten home from school, so we're having a snack feeling good inside as their purple furred cheeks were puffy now giggling.

"Yes food rocks, and being chubby is a good thing." Hiro his muscles were getting flabby like his dad and Mom plus Pricat had stopped wearing shoes going barefoot because her feet were getting chubby plus his younger sister Riley was getting chubby.

Chomper and Kevin chuckled seeing their chubby little pups home from school hugging them as they gave good hugs plus Chomper giggled hearing Lei had sat on a mean pup but had letbgo

"The annual eating contest is later, so it'll help us." Kevin heard Dave say as he was getting slowly chubby or on the chubbybtrain as they said making them excited

Gru had made the house and lab bigger but the chubby purple minions were loving it and the Segways seeing Chomper help Nefario with something but was feeding him bananas making the chubby male purple minion happy, as his overalls were getting smaller by the day like Kevin.

Pricat was sketching but humming to herself as Lucy found her being a bit chubby cute plus was hugging her helping her with her belly since she was in love with food now like the other purple minions knowing the eating contest would help.

"Wow, that's great Pri!" Lucy said as she nodded yawning because she and Chomper stayed up all night havingbfun doing things like riding theirvSegways making her underdtand going to take an nap making Gru underdtand.

That night the eating contest was going on but most of the Purpke minions were still in it but most of the normal minions had bowed out due to tummy aches seeing Kevin win giggling and belching falling off the chair, landing on his growing butt seeing Dave kiss his chubby cheeks.

"That's my chubby kmight." he said seeing his belly was beginning to grow as his overalls had a rip,in them now as Dave giggled because it was cute so needed big overalls which Nefario woukd fit the chubby purple minion male for, as Pricat giggled along with Chomper high fiving her chubby minion knight.

"Tankyu, as it's good being chubby and imagine if Earth got chubby lol." Kevin said as they giggled


	24. Getting Super Sized

Pricat giggled juggling donuts as she had gotten pretty chubby but getting super sized which she was excited about plus she, Dave and Kevin were Getying super sized Pkus Mark was on Tne chubby train now too chowing down on food and Banana Bites chuckling at his growing belly.

"Mmmmmm, this good hehe!" Mark said since he was getting hooked onto junk food so being chubby, he didn't have energy to be mean or bully which made Tne family happy plus Bob was Getying super sized.

"Yep, being chubby is Tne best thing ever, so let's just eat and eat here!" Kevin said as like Pricat he was outgrowing overalls rapidly but didn't care plus loving Dave tickling him but was stuffing cookies into his mouth because he wanted him super sized too.

Nevario noticed the chubby purple minions were growing extra stomaches which would be useful to their chubbiness Pkus tjree were growing in Pricat which made her have the munchies really bad making Gru chuckle seeing her drinking barrels of chocolate milk like shots hearing her giggly seeing rips in her overalls with chocolate on her lips

She was happy as a content grin crossed her purple furred face feeling sleepy lying down on her side zoning off making Gru smile seeing Mark eating a lot of Banana Bites since his metabolism was Getying Chibby which he didn't mind seeing his hands Getying chubby

"More, more hehe." he said feeling not full but after a while patting his belly which was growing so he felt like sleeping not wanting to do stuff since being lazy was helping which Gru was noticing but was fine with it seeing a growing Bob sleeping which was cute snoring.

Mark wanted to share Banana Bites with Tne rest of his brotners making Kevin curious but excited they were going to McDonald's making Lucy giggle knowing it would help seeing Pricat hungry stuffing donuts into her mouth, eating like an animal.


End file.
